There are many technical challenges and technical considerations facing the designer of applications (often referred to as “apps”) that are to be executed on computer devices. An application comprises a data package that can be downloaded by a user of a computer device from an “app store” server that is associated with a provider of the app store. User installed applications can take a variety of forms such as games, communication programs, daily planners, ebook readers, geopositioning trackers, alert systems, etc.
The provider of the app store may impose limitations on the size of a data package that can be submitted to the app store by a designer. Even stricter limitations on the size of a data package are imposed by providers of app stores if the designer wishes the data package to be downloadable over a cellular network rather than over a wireless local area network, such as a Wi-Fi network.
A known computer game application executed at a computer device involves the matching of objects displayed on a game area (also referred to as a game board) and the elimination of such to complete a level or aim or target score of such a game. The game may be a so-called “casual” or “social” game, wherein short periods of play are undertaken by the user whenever appropriate according to the user's schedule.